Tyler Matthew Malfoy
by DiNutso-4-DiNozzo
Summary: Malfoy's good? Harry doesn't live with the Dursley's? AU, Harry is taken in by someone close to his family, that will show him the way to defeat Voldie, Dumbledore and James Potter bashing. Now on Hiatus! Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story from my long hiatus. I dedicate this to Writter-of -the-Unwritten, who picked out which story i should put up. And had to deal with me getting rid of her first pick on story and giving a new list...sorry buddy :)**

Harry James Potter was a year old and put into a home that would make him a weak and depressed little boy by the time he learned of his heritage. Albus Dumbledore knew this but in order to keep the wizarding world safe and for him to be the best wizard ever, he simply didn't care. Albus left Harry at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey that Halloween night in the year of 1981 thinking the child would grow up unhappy and look to Albus Dumbledore for advice. How wrong he was, because as soon as Albus appearated away, two forms emerged from the darkness. One was a woman with black hair while the other was a man with blonde hair. The two walked up and the woman said,

"He looks so much like that idiot Potter, it's scary." The man nodded and reached down and picked the child up.

"That will change; he belongs with the Malfoy's. Lilly was, _is_, like a sister to us. Harry is our godson, we have to protect him, and he will be hurt here." The man said while the woman leaned closer to get a look at the boy. The woman nodded and looked up at the man and said,

"What are we going to do, Lucious? Dumbledore will never let us take him." Lucious smiled at his wife and said,

"Ah, Cissy, have you no faith in me? We are going to adopt Harry as our own. He will grow up being a Malfoy, living a happy and safe life. And when the time comes, we will tell him about his real parents. He will learn how to be the pureblood that he is and become powerful to defeat Voldemort. And he will always have his family to fall back on." Narcissa smiled and said,

"You always were nice at heart." Lucious smiled at her then looked down at Harry and said,

"Well, what shall we name him? Harry Malfoy does not suit him." Narcissa looked down at the boy and said,

"Lilly wanted to name him Tyler Matthew, but that stupid Potter would have none of that and named him Harry James." Lucious nodded and said,

"Tyler Matthew Malfoy. That sounds much better." Narcissa smiled and said,

"Come, I think it's time we get this little one home. Tomorrow we can do what we can." Lucious nodded and the three soon appearated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everybody for the reviews and those that added this story to their Favorites. Now to answer the common question: Why is Narcissa hair black not blonde? The answer is that im making this story very AU, there will be some cannon but most of it is Alternate. You will understand it in later chapters. And for my personal answer, it always seemed odd to me how all the Black sisters had black hair except for Narcissa. When I read the books and figured out Narcissa's maiden name her hair color always bothered me...so anyways onto the story and dont forget to REVIEW PLEASE!**

_10 Years Later_

Tyler Matthew Malfoy in fact grew up happy with the Malfoy's. Him and Draco grew up together and became best friends; he called Lucious and Narcissa, mom and dad. When Lucious and Narcissa told him about his past, Tyler didn't care and still called them mom and dad. Lucious and Narcissa were able to keep it quiet when they adopted Tyler and now only trusted people at the Ministry knew that the Boy-Who-Lived was now a Malfoy. To others Harry Potter lived with his Aunt and Uncle in muggle London. When Tyler went to school, the name that would be called would be Tyler Malfoy.

"Hurry up you two, or you'll miss the train." Narcissa called over her shoulder to her two sons. Draco was a spitting image of his father when he was Draco's age, while Tyler had taken a potion that made him look more like the Malfoy's, he now was much taller then he probably would be, had black hair that was spiked and he no longer had green eyes but his new mothers blue gray eyes, he looked like he was more of a Black then a Malfoy. The two boys caught up with their parents and stopped when their parents stopped suddenly and were glaring at someone ahead of them. Tyler peered around his father and saw a family of red heads and one that was Tyler's and Draco's age was saying,

"I can't wait, im going to become friends with Harry Potter. Im becoming friends with a celebrity and im getting paid, this is great." The boy's mother turned to him and said,

"Ronald, be quiet. Don't let the whole world here you." Ronald's face became red to match his hair. Tyler sneered at the family with hatred that anyone would be afraid of when it came from a Malfoy.

"Father, can Ronald become our new project?" Draco asked with a smirk. Lucious grinned at his son and said,

"Very well, Draco." Tyler and Draco smirked at each other and then followed their parents threw Platform 9 and 3/4. When they got through Lucious put the boys trunks onto the train while Narcissa smiled at her boys and said,

"Be good you two, and call me any time on the mirror. Oh and make sure that that Weasley gets what's coming to him." The boys smiled and said,

"Yes Mother." She smiled and gave them a kiss on their foreheads and stepped aside and watched as Lucious bent down and hugged Tyler and Draco. The boys hugged their father back then pulled away and waved to their parents while walking to the train. Soon the two boys found a compartment and sat down. The two were sitting and talking when the door to their compartment open and a boy and a girl stepped in slightly. The girl had bushy hair with big teeth, while the boy looked very nervous and stood behind the girl slightly.

"Have you seen a toad around, Neville lost his?" The girl asked. Draco shook his head and the girl sighed and they both turned and left the compartment. Draco and Tyler were reading their godfather's, Severus Snape's, potion book for school when the door opened by the same two from before. This time however they had another boy with them. Tyler noticed that the other boy was the red head from before.

"Do you mind if we sat here? Some older years took our compartment." The girl said. Tyler nodded after he and Draco had glanced at each other. The three sat down and the girl said,

"Im Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom." Before the two Malfoy's could introduce themselves, the red head said,

"Im Ronald Weasley or Ron," Draco then spoke up,

"Im Draco Malfoy and he's my brother Tyler." Ron instantly gave them a reproachful look while Hermione nodded and Neville looked at them curiously and said nervously,

"Don't be offended, but I was told that all Malfoy's are rich and stuck up." Tyler smiled gently at him while Draco scowled.

"It's ok. Lots of people do, because of how our grandfather and people think that our dad's the same and he passed it onto us. We do get mean when we're offended or are mad at people." Neville nodded and looked uneasily at Draco who was still scowling. Tyler laughed and said,

"Don't mind him; we just heard something before we came to the Platform that sent us both a little on edge." Neville nodded while Hermione was about to open her mouth, Ron said,

"Yeah right, im sure you're all stuck up." Draco was about to say something when Tyler turned to Ron and said in an eerily calm voice that always shut people up,

"To you we might be, but how would you know when we've never met before in our lives, so you wouldn't be able to know our personalities." Ron glared and said with a slight quiver in his voice,

"Don't need to im sure you are stuck up just like the rest of the purebloods." Draco then stood and said,

"How dare you say stuff like that when you're a pureblood also?" Ron was about to comment when Hermione said,

"Let's just be quiet about it." Tyler nodded and gave his brother a look that instantly calmed Draco down.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts without further problems. Tyler was waiting to be sorted along with the other first years; he looked up at the head table and nodded slightly at his godfather. Severus nodded back at him and Tyler started looking around. Soon Tyler heard,

"Malfoy, Tyler." Tyler smirked slightly at seeing Dumbledore's shocked face. Tyler sat down at the stool and put the hat on.

"_Ah, you're not really Tyler Malfoy, and you don't seem to care that you're actually Harry Potter. Ah what's this, theres something here that I never would have had expected. Interesting, you're remarkably loyal, but you can outwit people, so Gryffindor wouldn't do. You do get good grades but you're not overly studious, so Ravenclaw is a no go. You aren't quiet when it comes to stay out of sight, no Hufflepuff. It will just have to be,"_

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the hat. Tyler stood up and walked toward the Slytherin table. Tyler and Draco waited when Professor McGonagall came toward the P's. They watched as Dumbledore started looking around for Harry Potter. Soon McGonagall said,

"Potter, Harry." The room went silent when everyone heard that name. Minerva was quiet then soon went onto the next student. Albus looked around with shocked and semi panicked eyes. Tyler looked up at Severus who was smirking at seeing the headmaster's face. Soon the kids were told to go to their common rooms.

A week later, Draco and Tyler, were walking down the hallways talking about the upcoming weeks when Severus strode up to them.

"Misters Malfoy, follow me." The two glanced at each other in confusion and followed their godfather. They soon came to his office and walked in to see their parents. The two boys gave their parents a confused look while Narcissa walked over and put an arm on each of their shoulders. Lucious pulled a card out of his pocket and said,

"Boys, put a hand on the port-key." Tyler frowned at his father and said,

"Dad, where are we going?" Narcissa squeezed his shoulder and said,

"We'll tell you once we get to the place we're going." The two boys put their hands with their parent's hands on the card while Severus said,

"I'll talk to you later." The two older Malfoy's nodded, they soon felt the pull behind their navels and soon disappeared then reappeared in front a light blue two story house. Lucious led his family up the walkway and into the house. The two younger boys looked around in wonder and were led into the living room. Lucious sat down while Narcissa sat down on the couch, bringing the two boys with her and sighed.

"Boys, we had to leave because Dumbledore figured out about Tyler. Now we were already planning on having you two homeschooled, but we decided to let you go to Hogwarts. But when Dumbledore connected the dots, we came and we decided to take you here to America where they couldn't find you. We will stay here until we have to go back, ok?" The two boys nodded their heads numbly and Narcissa sighed and said,

"You are also going to go to school here, Salem Institute of Magic." The boys nodded again and Lucious sighed and said,

"Why don't you two go upstairs and pick your rooms." The boys jumped up and ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry that i haven't updated every day like i wanted to, but i was very tired yesterday with school work and things (Yuck!). So heres the next chapter of Tyler Matthew Malfoy! **

-5 Years Later-

The Malfoy's lived in America where they stayed low and were instantly liked by everyone. Draco and Tyler loved it that no one criticizes them when people heard their last names. Draco and Tyler played a lot of sports, Draco stayed close to playing Football while Tyler played Football and Soccer. The Malfoy's, have being known as being very pale in Britain were now, tan from the sun in New York that came in summer. We find Tyler lying on his stomach on his bed, typing on his laptop. Suddenly the 16 years old cell phone went off,

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the damn door?"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

Tyler grabbed his phone and answered, knowing it was one of his best buds.

"Hey, Benny," Tyler said while typing in a web address.

"Hey Ty, ya think you can play some ball?" Tyler thought for a moment then said,

"Yea, I think so, where do you want to meet?"

"How about your house?" asked Ben before continuing on, "Your backyard is big enough for it." Tyler rolled his eyes and said,

"You don't give a shit about how big my backyard is. You just want to see my Mom." He heard laughs then Bens voice say,

"Fine, your right, I want to see your Mom, sue me." Tyler stood up and closed his laptop then walked out of his large room and started down the stairs.

"Yea, sure, I'll see you and the guys here in a bit; you want me to ask Draco if he wants to play?" Tyler asked while walking into the kitchen where his mom was sitting looking through some papers. Tyler grabbed an apple from the middle of the bar and sat down across from his mom.

"Sure, I tried to call him but he didn't answer, maybe he'll answer you." Ben said.

"I don't blame him for not answering you." Tyler said while smiling at his mom when she looked up at him.

"Why?" asked Ben. Tyler rolled his eyes while taking a pen and started doodling on a paper when his mom wasn't looking.

"Dude, you were making out with his girlfriend."

"It didn't even look like her, man." Tyler shook his head with a smirk and said,

"Sure, I'll see you when you get here." He heard a sigh then,

"Yea whatever," Tyler hung up and pressed Draco's speed dial and put the phone to his ear while saying to his mom,

"The guys are coming over to play some ball, is that ok?" she nodded her head and said,

"Sure, they just can't stay that long, your father needs to tell you and your brother something when he gets home." Tyler nodded and heard from his phone,

"What's up, Ty?" Draco Malfoy answered.

"Hey, you want to play some ball with the guys?" there was a pause then,

"Is Ben going to be there?" Tyler rolled his eyes and said,

"Dude, I understand that he made out with your girlfriend but can you just forget it?"

"I wouldn't be able to, because I would probably kill him while we were playing." Draco said.

"Why don't you take your anger out on the ball? You know throw hard, tackle hard," Narcissa glared at him and Tyler shrugged sheepishly at her and continued, "Come on bro, we haven't played in awhile." Tyler heard a sigh and smirked, knowing that he got his brother to agree.

"Fine, are we playing at our house?" Draco said while kissing his girlfriend, Emily, on the cheek and grabbed his car keys and walked toward his car.

"Yea, I'll see you when you get here." Tyler hung up and turned to his mom and said,

"I think there's going to be a blood bath today." Narcissa shook her head and said,

"I don't know why you and your brother like that game." Tyler smiled sweetly and said,

"Come on Mom, it's the American game." Narcissa just rolled her eyes and changed the subject,

"So, why don't you have a girlfriend, Tyler?" Tyler started at the change of topic but shrugged and said,

"Just haven't found any girls that I really like. Most of the girls at our school are sluts." Narcissa gave her son a pointed look that Tyler pretended not to notice. "I think Draco got the only decent girl." Narcissa smiled at her son and said,

"Don't worry, you'll find a girl you'll like soon enough." Tyler smiled then heard the door open and loud voices. Narcissa sighed and said,

"They're here," Tyler smiled and got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek right when Draco came in leading a few other guys behind him. A boy who was a little shorter than Draco and Tyler smiled at Narcissa and said,

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, how are you this fine afternoon?" Narcissa glanced at Tyler who was shaking his head at his friend.

"Im good, Ben, and you?" asked Narcissa while standing up. Ben smiled charmingly and said,

"Much better now," Draco glared at him while a guy behind Ben hit him in the back of the head.

"Can we go play some ball, now that Benny, here flirted with Mrs. Malfoy?" John Smith asked. Ben glared at him and Tyler nodded while leading the boys out the door to the backyard.

-Later-

Draco and Tyler were talking about the game that they had earlier while setting the table for dinner.

"You basically threw him to the ground, Dray. Im surprised he didn't break anything." Tyler said. Draco smirked and said,

"Too bad he didn't," Tyler chuckled and the two boys sat down and waited for their parents to come out of the kitchen. Their parents came out and Lucious sat down at the head of the table with Narcissa at his right and Draco on his left and Tyler sitting by Draco. Draco started reaching for some of the mashed potatoes when Lucious put a hand on his sons and shook his head. Draco drew his arm back to his lap and glanced at Tyler who was staring at their father with confusion.

"Boys, today I had a meeting with someone." Lucious glanced at Narcissa before continuing. "It was your mother's brother, Sirius. He escaped Azkaban and is hiding out but is letting the Order of the Phoenix stay at your mother's old house. Sirius thinks it would be best that we go back to Britain." The two boys stared at their father with blank looks. Draco soon frowned and growled out,

"What if it's just a trick to get us back?" Narcissa sighed and said,

"It's not, honey. Your father met him today." Draco glared down at his plate while Tyler looked at his father and said,

"When are we leaving?" Draco glared at Tyler while Lucious sighed,

"Tonight," Draco and Tyler's heads snapped up at him at hearing his answer. Draco stood up suddenly and said,

"What about our friends? What about our life here?" Lucious narrowed his eyes at his son and said,

"Draco Orion, do not raise your voice at me. Sit down right now." Draco stared at his father for a moment then slowly sat down. Narcissa looked between her boys and said,

"After dinner we are going to pack our stuff." Lucious nodded then said,

"Now we can eat." Draco grabbed some food from the middle and put food on his plate with Tyler following. Their dinner was a silent affair that night.

Later Tyler was packing his laptop and chargers to his laptop and phone. He put most of his clothes in his bag while grabbing his favorite leather jacket and putting it on. Draco stormed in and sat on Tyler's bed and watched Tyler walk around the room grabbing things.

"Do you want to go back?" Draco asked. Tyler stopped and turned to his brother and shook his head and said,

"No, I love it here. Being able to walk around and not be insulted because we're the Malfoy's, all of our friends. I don't want to go back to that place." Draco nodded and stood up and said,

"Im glad im not the only one." Tyler turned fully to him and said,

"You really think Mom and Dad want to go back?" Draco shrugged and said,

"I don't know, but think about it. They grew up there, went to school there, their friends are there." Tyler sighed and said,

"That may be, but-," He was interrupted when they heard,

"Boys time to go," Draco sighed then walked out and went toward his room. Tyler shook his head and grabbed his bag and his guitar. He walked out of his room while turning his light off. He met Draco at his door and walked down the stairs together. Narcissa and Lucious were standing in the doorway of the living room. Lucious pulled out an old shirt and held it out. Draco and Tyler both stopped and said in unison,

"What about our cars?" Lucious rolled his eyes since the two boys loved their cars. Narcissa smiled and said,

"Someone is going to come and take them to where we're going." The two boys sighed and put their hands on the shirt with their parents. They felt the pull behind their navels and soon disappeared. They reappeared in a room that looked very dark in contrast to their home in New York.

* * *

**Another A/N: Alright, i know that not everyone wants to deal with writing a review, i should know since im horrible at writing reviews to others...but i really want to be able to know what everyone thinks about it, if i should make any corrections or something, cuz if its horrible ill have my bestest buddy (You know who you are O_o) have to read it and make it ever so better. So please, please, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa looked around with a fond smile while a door opened and people ran out. Tyler and Draco stood in front of their Mom a little while Lucious walked forward slightly. A man with shoulder length black hair stepped out of the group that was surrounding the family.

"Lucious," Lucious smiled and shook the man's hand and said,

"Sirius," Narcissa moved from behind her sons and walked toward Sirius who smiled at her and brought her into a hug. Tyler looked at the other people in the room while Sirius talked to his Mom. There was a man with a peg leg and a magical eye, a man that looked slightly rugged looking, a red headed woman and man, two twin red heads, a black man, a woman with purple hair, and then there was Severus Snape, Draco and Tyler's godfather. Tyler nodded at him and Severus returned it.

"Oh sorry, um I guess we should introduce everyone." Sirius said. Lucious nodded and walked over to his sons and put a hand on each of their shoulders and turned to the others and said,

"These are my sons, Draco and Tyler." The two boys bowed their heads slightly while Sirius walked over to stand beside the group slightly and said,

"This is Alastor Moody," Peg leg guy, "Remus Lupin," Rugged dude, "Molly and Arthur Weasley," Red headed woman and man, "Kingsley Shackebolt," Black man, "Nymphadora Tonks," Purple hair chick, "George and Fred Weasley," Red head twins, "And im sure you know Severus." The Malfoy's nodded and Tyler glanced toward the staircase where two boys and one girl stood there. Tyler instantly caught the girl's eyes and remembered his old friend, Hermione Granger. Molly turned to where Tyler's eyes were and motioned for the teens to come down. The three came down and Molly put a hand on one of their shoulders and said,

"This is my youngest son, Ronald, you may remember him. This is Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger." Tyler and Draco bowed their heads once again and Sirius clapped his hands and said,

"I'll show Tyler and Draco where their staying, Cissy, while you can show Lucious to your old room." Narcissa nodded and motioned for her sons to follow Sirius. Tyler noticed that Draco was glaring with Ron so he started forward while bumping his shoulder with Draco's. Draco followed his brother who was following Sirius up the staircase. They passed a portrait that glared at Sirius but gave a curious look to the two young Malfoy's. Sirius stopped and said,

"Mom, these are Narcissa's sons, Tyler and Draco." The woman's face light up and she said,

"Narcissa is here? Hello, boys, welcome to Grimuald Place." Tyler smiled at her while Draco bowed his head. Sirius led the boys up the stairs more and they passed doors that had name plaques. The first door had,

**Hermione & Ginny**

The door after that had,

**Ron & Neville**

After that,

**Forge & Gred **

The next door across from the last had,

**Padfoot & Moony**

The boys glanced at each other with raised eyebrows; they came up to another door that was blank and Sirius turned to them and said,

"Sorry, but you're going to have to share a room." The two boys shrugged and Sirius smiled and continued, "You can put your name on the door if you want, I'll leave you two to unpack." He walked back down the hall and Draco turned to Tyler and said,

"Want to put our names on?" Tyler nodded and raised his hand waved his finger slightly and two plaques appeared,

**Ty & Dray**

Draco nodded and opened the door and they walked in. They looked around and saw there was two queen sized beds and two dressers up against the wall in front of the beds, there were two bedside tables for each bed. There was a window by one of the beds and Draco instantly put his bag on the bed nearest to the door. Tyler walked over to the bed by the window and put his guitar case against the wall and his bag on the bed. While he was looking out the window, Tyler raised his hand and waved it slightly. His bag opened and his clothes came out neatly and went into the drawers and closed. His laptop came out and sat on the side table with the chargers going into the drawers in the side table. Tyler turned around right when his bag slid under the bed. Draco had been watching, still after all the years he lived with Tyler, in awe at his brother's powerful magic. Tyler fell down onto his bed with a sigh.

"Hey you mind putting my stuff away?" Tyler turned his head toward Draco and nodded his head and waved his hand. Draco's stuff soon were in there right places and his bag slid under the bed. Draco fell onto his bed and they both stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later Draco sat up and looked at his brother,

"Im bored, you want to play some ball?" Tyler also sat up and said,

"Sure, soccer or football?" Draco thought then said,

"Soccer," Tyler nodded then grabbed his soccer ball from under the bed and the two boys walked out of their room while closing their door. They walked down the hallway and down the stairs where Ron, Neville and Hermione were with the elder Malfoy's, Sirius and Remus and the elder Weasley's. Draco looked at his parents and said,

"Can Tyler and I go outside and play some soccer?" Narcissa nodded while Lucious raised an eyebrow at his sons while nodding his head toward the three other teens. Draco frowned while Tyler stepped forward and looked at the other teens and said,

"Would you like to play soccer with us?" Hermione stood up and nodded with Neville following while Ron looked hesitant. Molly smiled at her son reassuringly, Ron stood up and Narcissa said,

"Oh, boys your cars are here," The two boys looked at each other than ran toward the door with the other teens following. Draco opened the door and ran out the door with Tyler following. The two stopped when they saw their cars. Tyler started raking his eyes over his blue 2009 Mazda RX8. Draco ran over to his green 2009 Camaro and ran his fingers along it. Tyler walked toward his car while Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked out the door and closed it. Ron frowned at the cars while Hermione gasped and Neville whistled. Tyler and Draco turned and looked at them.

"What are those?" Tyler and Draco glanced at each other and Draco said,

"They're cars, Weasley. You know transportation," Ron glared at him and said,

"Why don't you just take the Knight Bus, or the Floo?" Draco rolled his eyes and turned to his brother and said,

"You explain it to him," Tyler sighed and said,

"We like to have our cars then taking the Knight Bus or the Floo." Hermione walked toward Tyler and said,

"What model is this?" Tyler smiled at her; glad she knew what a car was and said,

"2009 Mazda RX8," Ron stared at him perplexed while Neville walked over to Draco and asked him the same question,

"2009 Camaro," Ron shook his head and said,

"What kind of names are those?" Draco ignored him and took his car keys out of his pocket and opened the driver side door. He got in, and turned his car on, music then started coming from the radio and Draco put the roof down and turned the music on higher. Draco got back out and said,

"Who's ready to play some soccer?" Tyler nodded and turned to Hermione and said,

"You know how to play?" Hermione shook her head and Tyler smiled and said to Draco,

"You show Neville and Ron-," Ron interrupted him and said,

"Im not playing," Tyler shrugged then said,

"Ok, Draco you show Neville and I'll show Hermione." Draco raised an eyebrow at Tyler who glared at him slightly. Tyler led Hermione to a spot on the semi big lawn and put his ball on the ground. Hermione watched him and thought, _Merlin, he's hot._ Tyler stood up and said,

"Alright, so the object of the game is to basically get the ball into the opponent's goal." Hermione nodded and Tyler went into more detail about one of his favorite games.

Ron turned from watching Draco and Neville playing a one-on-one game to Hermione and Tyler who were also doing a one-on-one. He frowned when Hermione tried to get by Tyler who grabbed her around the waist and swung her around and put her back on the ground away from the ball. Hermione shrieked and turned back toward Tyler who was heading toward her goal. Hermione ran after him and jumped on his back. Tyler laughed and grabbed Hermione's thigh's to keep her from falling. Hermione put her hand over his eyes and Tyler smiled and said,

"Hey, I can't see, how do you expect me to win with you on my back?" Hermione smirked and said,

"Exactly, you cheater," Tyler grinned and raised one hand and tickled her side. Hermione shrieked and uncovered his eyes and started to fall off his back. Tyler turned fast and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two were dipped slightly and Hermione had her hands resting on his shoulders. Tyler smiled at her and Hermione rolled her eyes and said,

"Nice reflexes," She then thought fast and poked the side of his neck. Tyler twitched and raised his shoulder to block his neck. Hermione grinned then used her other hand and poked him on his neck. Tyler tried to cover the other side of his neck but just made him loose his grip on Hermione slightly and making her to start falling. Hermione's foot caught Tyler's and he started to fall with her. Hermione fell on the ground and Tyler instantly put his hands on each side of her head to stop himself from landing on top of Hermione.

Ron started to stand while watching Tyler look down at Hermione, who was staring into his eyes. Tyler didn't notice he was leaning in more until he was about an inch from her face. Hermione stared at him for a moment then raised her head slightly and closed the gap between them and kissed him. Tyler closed his eyes and kissed Hermione back. Ron growled with a scowl on his face thinking, _that git is kissing my girl. _Draco and Neville stopped playing and Draco smiled slightly thinking, _go Ty, finally a girl for you. _Neville frowned and looked at Ron and thought, _uh oh this isn't good. _Ron walked off the porch and walked toward the two kissing. Draco saw him and started forward after Ron. Ron grabbed the back of Tyler's leather jacket and pulled him up from Hermione.

Tyler pulled away from Ron and glared at him.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Tyler asked while glaring at him. Hermione was also glaring at Ron while standing up with Tyler's help. Ron scowled and said,

"I'll tell you what my problem is, you are. You come here and steal my girl with your perfect car, sports and leather jacket." Hermione frowned and said,

"Ronald I am not your girl," Ron stared at her and stood toe to toe to her and said,

"Oh yes you are," Tyler pushed him away from her and said,

"She doesn't belong to anyone, why don't you go cool off." Ron glared at him and started turning around when he turned back sharply and punched Tyler in the jaw. Tyler stumbled back a little while putting a hand to his jaw. Draco started for Ron when Tyler put a hand up and stopped him. Tyler looked at Ron,

"Really, you really want to start something?" Tyler asked. Ron nodded and said,

"Yea, im going to start something, come, on pretty boy," Tyler glared at him and shook his head at him and started to turn back toward Hermione when Ron said,

"Wimp, you probably can't even hit. I wonder what your mother would think if she saw you now, a Slytherin, living with the Malfoy's." Tyler clenched his jaw then turned sharply and lunged at Ron. The two fell to the ground and the two started wrestling around. The two kept swinging at each other; Ron would either hit Tyler or completely miss. Tyler having been taught how to fight the muggle and wizard way hit his target every time. Neville ran inside and stopped when he saw the adults were still in the living room.

"Ron… (Gasp)…and Tyler… (Gasp)…are… (Gasp)…fighting" Neville said through gasps of air. The adults jumped up and ran out the door to see Draco holding Hermione back from getting to the two boys that were on the ground rolling around. Lucious and Sirius ran forward and each grabbed a teen. Lucious grabbed his son and pulled him up while Sirius dragged Ron up. Arthur and Molly ran toward their son while Narcissa ran toward Tyler.

Narcissa lifted Tyler's chin up and saw that he had a bloody lip, a cut on his cheek, a bruise forming along his jaw line and he looked like he was going to have a black eye. Ron was worse for wear; he had a bloody lip, a bruise starting to form on his cheek a black eye and cuts along the side of his face and on his cheek, Ron also had a bloody nose. Lucious turned his son around and looked him in the eyes and said,

"Why were you fighting?" The Weasley's had walked over to them and heard Lucious question. Tyler clenched his jaw and said,

"He hit me and I asked him if he really was going to start something, he said yes. I turned away from him then he insulted my Mom and the family." Molly looked at her son and said,

"Is this true, Ronald?" Ron glared down at his shoes and nodded stiffly. Molly sighed then took his chin and lifted it up so he was looking at the sky and said,

"Keep your head up, we have to stop that nose from bleeding." She then led her son into the house with Arthur following. Lucious looked at Tyler and said,

"Even if he insulted Lilly, and this family you did not need to fight like a cave man." Tyler didn't say anything so Lucious continued with Sirius and Remus watching. "Go upstairs and clean up then stay in your room for the rest of the night." Tyler started toward the house when Lucious said,

"Tyler, give me your phone," Tyler stopped and sighed then turned around and took his phone out and gave it to his father. Tyler then turned on his heel and walked into the house.

"Draco, go with him and make sure he doesn't see Ronald." Draco nodded and followed his brother with Hermione following. Sirius stared at the house for a moment then said,

"That was a James move right there." Narcissa nodded and said,

"Yes, the first one. He has never shown any of James personality, I hope this was the first and final time." The three adults nodded in agreement. Tyler started up the stairs when he almost ran into another red head. The girl looked up at him and said,

"Who are you?" Tyler raised an eyebrow and said,

"Tyler Malfoy. You are?" Hermione stopped when she saw the girl and bit her lip. The girl smirked at Hermione and said to Tyler while running a finger down his chest,

"Well, aren't you the bad boy, im Ginny by the way." Tyler stared at her for a moment then said,

"That's nice, can you excuse me? I need to get to the bathroom." Ginny didn't move and slid an arm around his neck and said,

"Why didn't you say you wanted some fun, Tyler?" Tyler grabbed her arm and took away from around his neck and gently moved her out of his way,

"No, I don't want to have any fun with you, not now nor ever." Tyler passed a shocked and quickly getting angry Ginny and walked the rest of the way upstairs. Draco smirked at the girl as he passed with Hermione following in shock. Hermione followed Draco to the two boy's room. Draco stopped and smiled at her then pointed toward the bathroom and said,

"Why don't you go talk to him? Im sure you want to know what's going on between you two." Hermione smiled slightly at him then went toward the bathroom. She knocked on the door and heard a "Come in," before opening the door and stopped short when she saw Tyler with his shirt off in front of the mirror checking the red marks on his stomach. Tyler looked at her through the mirror and smirked.

"Like what you see?" Hermione looked at him in the eyes through the mirror. She stepped closer and nodded her head,

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact." She said. Tyler turned to her and smiled at her. Hermione looked at him for a moment then looked down and said,

"Um, what was that out there?" Tyler frowned and said,

"Well, I was hoping that that out there would mean we could go out on a date, soon." Hermione looked up at him with a soft smile,

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and her smile gradually grew bigger and she said,

"Sure, I would like that." Tyler smiled and said,

"Great. How about tomorrow? We can drive around somewhere tomorrow morning and talk then we can go out to a movie and dinner or something tomorrow night." Hermione stared at him in the eyes for a moment not believing that he would actually want to do that. But it was there, the truth was there in his eyes. _God, he's like my dream guy. _Hermione nodded and said,

"Sure, that would be great." Tyler nodded and Hermione said,

"Well, I'll let you clean up and get to sleep." Tyler smiled at her and said,

"Alright, goodnight," Hermione leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and said,

"Goodnight," Hermione walked back down toward her room and walked in. Tyler watched her then hurried and cleaned up and walked toward his room and walked in and closed the door behind him. Draco looked at him and then raised an eyebrow,

"Well?" he asked. Tyler grinned stupidly at him and said,

"We're going out tomorrow," Draco smiled and said,

"That's great dude." Tyler got his PJ's on then fell onto his bed and soon fell asleep with a soft smile on his face. Draco shook his head at his brother then also fell asleep. Narcissa came in the room a little while later and kissed Draco on the forehead then walked toward Tyler and stopped short at seeing the smile on her sons face. Narcissa smiled then kissed him on the forehead also.

* * *

**A/N: Well they're getting longer folks! This is the last time im going to be able to update before Sunday cuz i have to help my sister move...again! So please review, and if anything seems confusing just ask and ill answer any questions i can, because i know my mind kind of bounces all over the place when im hyper and i wrote this chapter when i was _very _hyper...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's the long awaited 5th chapter of Tyler Matthew Malfoy! Thank you to all who put me on their follow alerts and reviewed this story! Im trying my darnest to get back into the kick of things and working more on this story. While i was away I have put up a new story, Let Me Down. Check it out! And hopefully i'll have more chapters for this story and another new story out soon!**_

* * *

The next morning Tyler woke up and grabbed dark jeans, and a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. He smirked at Draco who had somehow during the night change from being at the top of the bed to where his head was at the foot of the bed. Tyler walked out and then down the hall and down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he noticed his mom and dad sitting by each other and talking. Tyler cleared his throat and the two looked up at him. Narcissa smiled at him and stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

"Good morning honey," She said. Tyler smiled at her then turned to his dad and said,

"Dad, can I go out with Hermione today?" Lucious studied his son for a moment then nodded his head and said,

"Sure, here's your phone so you can contact us if need be." Tyler smiled and grabbed his phone then hugged his father. Surprising both Narcissa and Lucious since Tyler and Draco had stopped hugging Lucious at around 13. Lucious hugged him back and Tyler pulled back and said,

"What's for breakfast, Mom?" Narcissa was about to tell her son exactly that when Molly walked in with Ginny, Ron, and Neville.

"I'll make some breakfast for everyone." Molly said, smiling sweetly at the Malfoy's. Tyler sighed and sat by his mother. Narcissa smiled sadly at him knowing that Tyler only liked to eat anything that Narcissa made for breakfast. Molly hummed while Neville, Ron and Ginny sat down. Neville sat across from Tyler, Ron across from Narcissa and Ginny across from Lucious. Everyone was quiet at the table while Molly made breakfast.

The door opened and Narcissa sighed in relief when she saw her brother walking in. Sirius gave her a confused look, having heard the sigh. Sirius sat down at the end of the table with Tyler to the right of him and Neville to the left of him. Sirius turned to Tyler and said,

"So, Tyler I saw the cars on the street, which one is yours?" Tyler looked at him and said,

"The Mazda RX8," Sirius whistled and said,

"That's an awesome car. How fast can it go?" Tyler instantly turned his attention to Sirius and the two started talking about everything from cars to sports and Sirius explaining how Quidditch is played. Narcissa smiled at the two while Molly suddenly grew stiffer and was humming less. Suddenly Tyler's phone rang; he picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" Narcissa gave him a look and Tyler smiled sheepishly and got up from the table and moved to a corner away from the table.

"Hey Ty, where are you? We have practice today, dude." Tyler's eyes widened and he said,

"Shit, I completely forgot, um, start practicing a little bit and I'll be there in a bit." He heard a sigh then John say,

"Ok, we'll see you soon." Tyler hung up and turned back to his parents while mumbling,

"Hopefully," Lucious looked up at Tyler with a raised eyebrow when Tyler cleared his throat. The three other teens at the table watched as Tyler smiled sweetly at his dad and said,

"Um, Dad, can I go back home for awhile?" Lucious turned his body to face his son better and said,

"What about Hermione?" Ron's hand turned into a fist and Tyler said,

"She can come with, come on Dad, please." Lucious stood up and said,

"Why do you want to?"

"Because, I need to practice with my band," Tyler said. Lucious ran a hand through his hair and said,

"If I let you go, Draco is going to want to go see Emily." Tyler shrugged and said,

"Then let him go, Dad please, it's important." Lucious threw his hands in the air and said,

"It's important to be here, Tyler."

"We have a life back at home, not here." A new voice said. They turned to the voice and Draco walked in fully and said,

"I have a girlfriend, friends, Ty has games to go to, gigs to play. Our life isn't here." Lucious glared at his son while Narcissa sighed. Sirius put a hand on her shoulder while watching the three Malfoy's that didn't even know that the others were there.

"Draco Orion, stop with your whining. You're living here and that's that." Lucious said. Tyler glared at his father and said,

"I need to go back home." Lucious spun around toward Tyler and said,

"This is your home now." Tyler shook his head and said,

"No it's not. I don't want to live here for the rest of my school career. I want to go back to my old school." Lucious looked in Tyler's eyes and said,

"You're not going, and keep up your whining and you won't go out at all." Tyler closed his mouth and sighed then said,

"Dad, please, it's important to me." Lucious narrowed his eyes at Tyler and said,

"Right now, Tyler, I don't care. I care more about your safety then some stupid band." Before Tyler could open his mouth Draco said,

"It's not stupid, they could become famous they're that good." Lucious looked between his sons and said,

"No, and that's final." Draco and Tyler both clenched their jaws and walked out of the kitchen. Before they could Molly turned to them with a slightly evil smile and said,

"Don't you want breakfast?" Draco turned to her and said,

"Did our Mom make it?" Molly chuckled and shook her head,

"No, she didn't, I did." Tyler and Draco looked at each other then turned to her and said at the same time,

"Then we don't want any." The two walked out while Sirius snorted. Molly turned and sat the food on the table while saying to Narcissa,

"They don't have very good manners do they?" Narcissa glared at her and said,

"Are you insulting my husbands and my parenting?" Molly smiled sweetly and said,

"Well, honey, my Ronny and Ginny have the greatest manners." Narcissa snorted while standing up and said,

"Yea that's why he chews with his mouth open and can't keep food in his mouth for the life of him." She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Tyler was walking down the hall when he ran into someone. Tyler hurried and grabbed the person's arms and saw it was Hermione. He smiled at her and said,

"Hey, you ready to go?" She nodded and he started down the stairs when they heard a noise coming from downstairs. Hermione glanced at Tyler and said,

"It sounds like it's the floo." Tyler walked down the stairs and saw his Mom with Sirius and the others standing in front of Albus Dumbledore. Tyler sighed and leaned against the wall in the room closest to the door and mumbled so only Hermione could hear,

"Great, looks like we're not going on our date." Hermione smiled sadly and Tyler watched as Albus smiled at Narcissa and said,

"Narcissa, how are you?" Narcissa politely retorted,

"Im fine," Albus glanced around the room before his gaze caught Tyler,

"And Harry?" he asked. Narcissa tilted her head slightly and said,

"Who's Harry?" Albus frowned and looked at Tyler and said,

"Harry, my boy, please come forward." Tyler looked behind him then turned to Albus and put a hand to his chest and said,

"Me? Old man I think you got the wrong guy." Albus frowned and said,

"No I do not; you are Harry James Potter, born to Lilly and James Potter." Tyler glared at him then said,

"That may be true, but my name is now, Tyler Matthew Malfoy." Albus smiled at him and said,

"You need to go home to your Aunt and Uncle's." Tyler glared at him and said,

"No thank you, Aunt Bella from what I heard is kind of a psycho. But Aunt Andromeda was nice." Albus narrowed his eyes slightly and said,

"Your godfather would be very sad to hear you ignoring your real family." Tyler noticed Sirius jaw clench at hearing these words.

"That's funny, cuz he seemed happy with my life." Tyler said. Sirius glanced at him shocked then looked at Narcissa who smiled at him. Albus also noticed and said,

"So Harry-I mean _Tyler_ knows about his godfather," Narcissa looked at him and said,

"Well of course, I mean Sirius is Tyler's godfather." Albus' and Sirius' eyes widened. Albus turned to Tyler again then said,

"Harry it's time for us to go," Tyler glared at him and said,

"No its time for you to go, so please go don't let the door hit your ass on the way out." Narcissa was about to open her mouth but then thought better of it and just let her son off with a glare. Lucious stepped forward and said,

"Tyler and Draco will be going back to Hogwarts this year, im sure you can wait until then." Albus looked at him for a moment before turning and leaving. Tyler glared at Lucious and said,

"Who said I was going back to _that_ school?" Lucious stared at his son and said,

"You don't have a choice, you will be going to Hogwarts, and that's final Tyler Matthew." Tyler glared at his father then said something that he never thought he would say,

"I hate you," He then turned and ran back up the stairs with Lucious yelling after him,

"Tyler Matthew Malfoy, don't you dare talk to me like that!" Tyler then yelled back down, his anger at its breaking point,

"Why, you're not my real father!" Narcissa gasped while Lucious looked down, paling slightly. Narcissa started for the stairs before Sirius stopped her with a hand to her arm,

"Cissy, don't, I'll go. Lucious, don't take it to heart, he's just mad." Lucious nodded slightly and Sirius smiled reassuringly at Narcissa; she stopped him and said,

"Sirius, if you have to, tell him the truth." Lucious stared at his wife in shock before saying,

"Cissy, what are you doing?" Narcissa sighed then said,

"Tyler deserves to know about his parents, Lucious. As much as I don't want to admit it, Tyler is right, you're not his father." Lucious looked down in silent admission. Sirius gave Lucious a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before walking toward the stairs. Sirius soon found Tyler in the hallway near his and Draco's room. Sirius sighed and sat down by the fuming teen.

"You know, Lucious loves you like his own son." Tyler sniffed and wiped a tear away from his face.

"I know, I just…sometimes I want to know my real parents, what they were like. Mom and dad talk about my birth mother but every time I bring up my biological father they close up." Tyler croaked out. Sirius started at the teen then said,

"They probably don't tell you anything because James wasn't the best of people." Tyler turned to him and asked,

"What do you mean?" Sirius sighed and leaned his head back against the wall and said,

"When we were in school, James and I were pretty close until our third year, when Lilly started hanging with us. I started liking her, I told James since I thought he was my best mate and he ended up trying to go out with Lilly. He would ask her out every chance he got. I didn't even try to ask her out until our last year of school. As soon as I got the words out of my mouth she smiled and said yes. We went out throughout the rest of the year, but what I didn't notice was that James started changing, everyone else noticed except for me. Finally one day when I was coming back to the house that Lilly and I shared, everyone was there throwing a party. It turned out that Lilly had news to tell everyone. She was pregnant, with my child." Tyler stared at him for a moment before Sirius continued. "I was happy; I then got down on one knee and asked her to marry me. She said yes, everything was fine until a month before the baby was supposed to be born. I came back from work and heard Lilly crying. I found her in the room we made up for the baby and I asked what was wrong. She told me that the baby was not mine. I asked her who it was and she told me it was James." Tyler stared at him with the utmost curiosity. Sirius sighed and continued.

"I admit I freaked out, I mean my best mate had sex with the girl I wanted to marry since we first met her. I left without speaking to her and didn't talk to her until James contacted me and just said that he was getting married to Lilly and that he wanted me to be his best man. I agreed after I thought about it for awhile and watched as Lilly was married to another man. Later when you were born I was named godfather. That's when I started coming over more and more to see you." Tyler stared at him for a moment then said,

"So you could have been my father?" Sirius nodded sadly and Tyler turned his head. They sat in silence until they heard a voice say,

"I think that's wrong," The two turned their heads and saw Narcissa standing there, slightly paler than normal.


	6. NOT AN UPDATE! IMPORTANT

_**Sorry guy's this isn't an update! i will be updating soon though! Please sign this petition!**_

Stop SOPA

This is a link to a petition to stop SOPA. If it passes fanfiction will be a thing of the past. We cant let that happen. Just delete the spaces. If it doesn't work send me a PM and I will send you the link that way.

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF


End file.
